


sneak away with me

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: summer spinoff 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Ella knows that this is a bad idea.The problem is that, as much as her mouth wants to tell Maze exactly that, her body wants her to remain quiet.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Mazikeen
Series: summer spinoff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	sneak away with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Lucifer: Ella/Mazikeen – semi-public" over at the [Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html) fest. come write with us!

Ella knows that this is a bad idea. She’s known this from the very moment that Maze walked into her lab with an all too familiar glimmer in her eye and proceeded to shutter the blinds and lock the door. 

And she’s been meaning to tell Maze that this is a bad idea, been meaning to tell her that they really shouldn’t be doing this here, for a variety of reasons: it could lead to Ella being suspended, could lead to Maze being banned from the building, could even accidentally lead to contamination of evidence (although Ella’s workspace is currently empty, thankfully). They should wait until later.

The problem is that, as much as her mouth wants to tell Maze that, her body wants her to remain quiet. 

Given the specifics of the situation, she thinks she can be forgiven for the standoff going on between her brain and the rest of her. Maze is pressing her against the counter running down the middle of her lab, and her mouth is busy on Ella’s neck. She’s masterfully alternating between her teeth, tongue and lips, never falling into a pattern, sticking with one action just long enough to get Ella familiar with it before she switches again. Her hands are firmly in the back pockets of Ella’s jeans, and every time Ella’s body twitches, spurred to action by a particularly rough scrape of Maze’s teeth, Maze squeezes softly, just hard enough for Ella to feel it. One of her long, lean thighs is pressed between Ella’s, grinding up between her legs. Ella’s jeans keep the pressure from being truly satisfying, but it’s an excellent tease, enough to have her throbbing and wet. 

The whole situation is close to overwhelming. It feels like Maze is completely surrounding her, wrapping her up in sensation, and it’s all Ella can do to keep her head above water, to wrap her arms around Maze’s neck and hold on tight, body thrumming in half a dozen spots. 

Okay, so despite the risks, despite the fact that this is categorically a bad idea, she _really_ doesn’t want to stop. If they stop right now, she’ll remain turned on for the next hour, which will _not_ do any favors for her focus. 

Thankfully, she can think of a compromise, one that both her brain and her body can agree on.

“Maze,” she manages to gasp, fingernails scratching at Maze’s back as Maze’s teeth briefly sink into where her jaw meets her neck. “We shouldn’t do this here.” 

“Should we stop?” Maze replies, and the slightly rough tone of her voice, the way it comes out as almost a rasp, almost makes Ella reconsider. 

But then she thinks about how frustrated she would be if Chloe or Dan or, Lord forbid, _Lucifer_ came knocking at this exact moment, so she forges ahead. 

“No,” she answers. “Definitely not. But we should go somewhere else. Somewhere a little more… private.” The place that she has in mind is Maze’s car; the one she’s been driving lately has dark tinted windows, and so long as they’re relatively quiet, they can probably remain undisturbed for an hour or so. 

However, when Maze pulls back, she has a smirk on her face, and Ella suspects that, whatever is about to come out of her mouth, it’s an even better idea. 

“Supply closet?” she proposes, fingers tightening on Ella’s ass again. “The one under the stairs? Pretty sure no one knows where the key for it is.” 

“Do _you_ have a key for it?” Ella asks. Maze laughs and extracts one hand from Ella’s back pocket so that she can reach down into her boot and pull out a small knife. The thin blade that flicks out is polished to a shine and looks viciously sharp.

“Don’t need one,” she answers with a grin that fully exposes her teeth (not quite as sharp as the knife, but close, if Ella’s neck has anything to say about it), and Ella’s knees go a little bit weak. “So. Sound like a plan?” 

Ella nods vigorously and leans in to seal the deal with a kiss. 

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
